


Daddy-O

by scargott



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, There is no daddykink here I'm sorry for the misleading title, lush!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scargott/pseuds/scargott
Summary: He can’t believe he had been tricked by Mila's seemingly innocent request to buy her more shampoo, and an amount of money big enough to buy himself something too because “you deserve it, for the trouble”. Now here he was, paralysed at the entrance of Lush, because the only person working at the time had to be a god, and, holy fuck, he is going to kill Mila.Or the Lush!AU literally no one asked for.





	Daddy-O

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the thing: I've been to Lush once. There are no Lush stores in my country. I might have written something entirely wrong, but I hope this is slightly accurate on that aspect.
> 
> On that note, I really wanted to write a cute, fluffy, small AU. Lush!AUs were kind of a thing in wolfstar, and I really wanted to make Otabek smell delicious and be always full of glitter. So this happened.
> 
> A special thanks to my dear friend camimchd for beta-ing. Miga, you're the best.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It was all Mila’s fault.

Which really, wasn’t that surprising. As much as Yuri strived to be a private person, he always seemed to attract people that were the exact opposite - loud, and obnoxious, and who apparently can’t mind their _goddamn business_. First it had been Viktor, always hanging by his side and blabbering about anything and everything. Yuri knew that his step-brother only had his best interests in mind, but he was still an airhead, and it didn’t stop him from dating one of Yuri’s high school teachers. And, two years later, getting married - with Yuri still in high school, still Yuuri Katsuki’s student.

Living with them until graduation had been a true hell. They were _so fucking in love_ , and made no move to hide it. Yuri hated having to take a lift with Katsudon everyday to school, hated waking up on the weekends and seeing the both of them making pancakes with their newly acquired poodle on their feet, and hated most of all whenever he got home early, or was trying to sleep, and he would hear a breathy moan or grunt. In the beginning he would get red faced and shout at them to _oh my fucking god have some goddamn respect_ , but with time he would just take all the money from one of their wallets and leave the house for a couple of hours.

So as soon as he graduated and turned 18, he used some of the money in his savings account - inheritance money left by his mother - to move out. He still lived in the same city and visited the couple often enough, but he’d rather not be exposed to their domestic bliss everyday. Instead, he moved in with Mila - at the time, a recent college graduate who had announced a room to rent on craigslist. Even though they were strangers when Yuri moved in, Mila soon took him under her wing, and they became quick friends.

Mila was just as obnoxious as Viktor had been. Sometimes Yuri thought that she could be even more - whereas Viktor was an airhead, Mila, Yuri suspected, acted that way intentionally just to piss him off. She knew how to get on his nerves, which is why Yuri _knew_ she had done this on purpose.

He can’t believe he had been tricked by her seemingly innocent request to buy her more shampoo, and an amount of money big enough to buy himself something too because “you deserve it, for the trouble”. Now here he was, paralysed at the entrance of fucking Lush because the only person working at the time had to be a god, and _he is going to kill Mila_.

“Welcome to Lush, can I help you with anything?” Asked the god, and maybe Yuri should move away from where he was standing in the middle of the entrance and start to act normal.

“Uh, yeah, I’m looking for rehab? I mean,” Yuri spluttered, realizing how it sounded. The guy just lifted an eyebrow, lips curving slightly up as if he were trying to suppress a grin, “the shampoo I’m looking for, it’s called rehab. Uh, the biggest size, please.”

“Sure, I will get it for you. Though I would recommend Daddy-O for you instead.”

“ _What?_ ” Yuri gasped, eyes bulging. He was definitely going crazy, there was no way this guy had just said that.

This time, the god could not hold back his smile and chuckled a little, looking down as he did so. “Uh, daddy-O is our shampoo for blonde hair. Though rehab is really good, I think it would better compliment you.”

“Oh.” Well, now Yuri felt stupid. “Actually, a friend made me come buy the shampoo for her. It’s not for me. But thanks for the suggestion.” And now he was feeling awkward. Great.

After that the guy smiled and announced that he would get the shampoo on the back. Yuri was left alone at the store, having nothing but browsing left to do. He had heard of Lush before - seriously, who hasn’t? - but he had never gone inside one of their stores. He ran his eyes over the myriad of different products, impressed by the overwhelming display of colours and smells. Viktor and Katsudon would _love_ something from here - they were obnoxious enough to unironically buy one of the products filled with glitter.

“Hey, here’s rehab.” A deep voice said from behind him, and Yuri turned to find the guy back with a couple of products. “I also got the sample for Daddy-O for you, just so you can try it out and see if it works. Oh, do you want to get a bath bomb as well?” He asked, noticing the shelf Yuri was rummaging through.

“Oh no, it’s okay, only the shampoo is fine. I can’t get it, anyhow.”

They made their way to the cashier and the guy rang the products up. When he was packing them up and putting them on the store’s bag, though, he looked up at Yuri and gave a small smile. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Yuri.”

“Yuri, is this your first time buying at Lush?” Yuri nodded, and the guy produced another packaged product in response. “Then consider this a welcoming gift.” He said, placing it inside Yuri’s bag. “If you like it, you can come back later and buy more. And look for me if you do. My name is Otabek.”

 

 

“He was SO flirting with you.” Mila screeched, while Yuri tried (and failed) to make her stay quiet.

He had returned home with Mila’s shampoo, his own products and a blush that seemed to not want to leave his face. He was still in cloud nine, but as soon as he saw his roommate, and her devious grin in response to his still embarrassed expression, his suspicions that Mila had somehow set him up with that entire situation were proved to be right.

At that, Yuri instantly locked himself up on their shared bathroom, still clutching the goddamn bag. He was pissed at Mila, and he knew that if he went outside and confronted her, they would end up probably pulling each other’s hair off and he would have to go to the lovey dovey couple’s house for the night. So he just took a deep breath, tried to ignore the string of “Yuriiiiiii, come out and let’s talk!” coming from the other side of the door, and entered the shower.

He let the hot water hit his face for a couple of minutes and tried to relax under it. When he felt not ready to explode with his roommate, he remembered that he had a new shampoo to try out. So he reached his arms out and took the paper bag, getting daddy-O and pouring a fair amount of it on his hand. He almost felt bad for using that much product, but with the decision to grow his hair out, also came the consequence of always running through way too many shampoos and conditioners.

At the end of his shower, he was in a much better mood. He smelled strongly citrusy - thank you Lush - and lightly of almonds - thanks to Mila’s conditioner, that he felt like he was more than entitled to use after her entire ordeal. So when he got out of the bathroom and saw Mila waiting there for him, he just sighed, accepted her apology, and recounted everything that had happened.

That is how they both ended up sitting up on the kitchen’s sink, each one at one side, with their feet inside of it and enjoying the bath bomb Otabek had put in his bag. “I mean, I told him I couldn’t get a bath bomb, but I didn’t specify that I couldn’t because we didn’t have a bath.” Yuri had explained when Mila took the item off the bag. She then suggested they just filled the kitchen sink, bathed their feet, drank some wine and gossiped.

“He _wasn’t_ flirting with me, he was just being polite. He works customer service, for god’s sake. By the way,” he turned to her, narrowing his eyes over her way too innocent look that didn’t fool him one bit, “you totally planned it, didn’t you?”

“I was tired of seeing you moping around this place. Look,” Mila put her mug down (because they didn’t have proper wine glasses to drink out of), making it clear that she was serious, “I know you are still trying to figure out what to do with your life, and I admire your decision of taking a year off for this, but I don’t think it’s healthy for you to just stay closed in here. Viktor and Yuuri are worried too, you know.”

“I know. Really, I know.” he sighed, looking at her with pleading eyes. “Can we please not talk about this right now, though?

“Sure, babe.” Mila smiled, and for a few second they shared that special moment of understatement that came with true friendship. She soon broke it though, picking her mug up again and smirking at him. “But yeah, I totally planned it.”

“ _I fucking knew it!_ ”

“Can you blame me, though? He was _so clearly_ your type.”

“What the hell do you mean by that? I have never told you what my type was, there was no way you could have guessed.”

“So you admit I got it right?” she asked, and cackled in response to Yuri’s answering glare. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but it was _so easy_. You are clearly into the bad boy, brooding type of guy.” She waved one hand, while taking a drink of her wine with the other one.

“Mila.” Yuri deadpanned, looking at her with a slightly confused expression. “The guy works at fucking Lush, how the hell can he be a bad boy, brooding type?”

“You haven’t noticed? He always looks so serious and intimidating, I swear he shouldn’t be working customer service. Not that he is a bad person - I’ve bought my shampoo with him before, he’s cool - but I think that he might make some people scared of going in the store.”

“What do you mean he is serious and intimidating? He was smiling so much when-” Yuri was interrupted by Mila’s cackling laugh, and he couldn’t help but feel his cheeks burning from heat. “Shut up.”

“YURI PLISETSKY, HE WAS HITTING ON YOU SO MUCH, OH MY GOD.”

“ _He was not!_ ”

“Oh my god, you have to return there! Ooooh, you can buy us more bath bombs for our feet, this feels amazing.” She wiggled her toes against his, and he kicked water at her in his irritation.

“No, fuck off hag! If you want more bath bombs, you can buy them yourself.”

“Why should I buy if you can get them for free from your boyfriend, hmm?” she wiggled her eyebrows at him, splashing water at him with her feet in retaliation.

“He is _not_ my boyfriend, and I _will not_ go back there!”

 

 

The following week, Yuri was back at Lush.

He was extremely tempted to not do it. He didn’t want to give Mila the satisfaction of probably being right, because he _knew_ he would get back home only to see her infuriating “I told you so” expression. And he _definitely_ did not want to see the look on Katsudon and Viktor’s faces when she told them that he had gone back, because Mila couldn’t keep her damn mouth shut and had to tell every single detail of his life to his annoying brother and his husband.

But Daddy-O turned out to be the best shampoo he had ever used. His hair was blindingly shiny and soft. He probably could have made the sample last more, but he had made the mistake of taking it to Viktor’s house when he had slept over – and really, that had been stupid of him, because when had Viktor ever had any sense of personal space and property? Plus, the bath bomb that they had used that day had left their feet soft and smelling good – which was weird for feet, but Yuri strangely liked it way too much.

It also didn’t hurt that Otabek was hot.

So maybe there was a reason why Yuri took longer in the shower than usual. Or why he wore nicer clothes and a little bit of makeup. Yuri was only human, of course, and as much as he liked going against everything his roommates and family said, he was also aware that he might have a shot there. He would not let that opportunity go to waste.

But the universe seemed to think differently, because when he got there, it wasn’t Otabek who was working.

“Hello, welcome to Lush! Can I help you with anything?” asked a man with longish brown hair, smiling what Yuri could only describe as a “customer service smile”.

“Uh, yeah, I came here a few days ago and got a bath bomb and a sample for Daddy-O. I want to re-buy them.” He tried not to sound too disappointed, but apparently it didn’t work out, as the seller was eyeing him with a funny expression.

“Are you Yuri?” the guy asked, breaking his salesman character and using a much more realistic voice.

“Yeah, how the hell do you know that?” you can count on Yuri to go defensive whenever he felt intimidated, even in situations he _shouldn’t_ be feeling intimidated.

“Ohhhhh, I can see why he liked you.” the guy smirked, and Yuri started to splutter indignantly. “Calm down, dude. Here,” he went behind the counter and got an already filled Lush bag. “Otabek left this for you, in case you came when he wasn’t in. He said it’s ‘on the house’.” He said, making air quotes at the end.

Flaming red, and with literally no idea how to respond to the weird interaction, Yuri just took the bag from the guy’s hands and left the store in a hurry. His brain seemed to have frozen, not being able to process anything other than _Oh my god Oh my god_ repeatedly, and he soon found himself sitting on a bench a few meters away, trying to calm down.

Taking deep breaths, Yuri finally focused his attention on the bag. With slightly trembling fingers, he opened it to find a bottle of Daddy-O, three small bags with different bath bombs and a note.

_You have beautiful eyes. I would love to have a chance to look at them more closely._

_O._

_XXX-XXXXX_

Mila wasn’t going to shut up for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at scargott.tumblr.com


End file.
